The study seeks to diffuse new practice techniques (Community and Organizational interventions of a preventive nature) to mental health personnel who are concerned with family life problems. These are contained in a handbook, which has undergone an extended period of development, pilot testing and evaluation. The central research question to be explored is what diffusion approaches and methods are more effective (associated with a higher rate of practitioner application) in bringing such practice innovations into active use in the mental health field. Basically the study will examine a set of high and low intensity approaches, seeking to determine which methods are more effective within the given set. The dependent variables in the study include the amount and degree of utilization resulting from various diffusion methods. The latter, constituting the main independent variables, include the following: High intensity approaches: Executive-Administrator Conveyance; Agency Peer - Opinion Leader Conveyance; University Expert Conveyance; Demonstrator Conveyance (practitioner who had utilized the guideline). Low intensity approaches: Receiver channels: Agency Administrator; Collegial Peer Group; Individual Practitioners. Communicator source legitimacy: Professional Association; University Governmental Bureau. This field investigation will be conducted in a number of selected cities, engaging federally funded NIMH mental health service systems and family service agencies within each city. Following a period for evaluation of results, an attempt will be made (if feasible) to apply the most promising methods in diffusing the practical techniques to the national level through the mental health service systems. Characteristics, problems, and results of such nation-wide diffusion will be analyzed.